


Birds of a Feather OSC

by freshiewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: A bunch of ocs - Freeform, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Individual Tags in Chapters, M/M, Married Life, Multi, OC Collection, One Shot Collection, Other, Some stories are connected, a bunch of ships, idk its just me writing my gay characters kissing a lot, lots of gay, some arent, they'll be titled the same if they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: just a bunch of stories about my ocs being gay and in loveread on if you like drama and AU tropes and gay
Relationships: Kat/Bella, OC/OC, Others to be added, Tab/Wally
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Baby Come Home (Kat/Bella)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my oneshot collection for oc stories, since I have a ton of ideas and not a lot of time otherwise to write them!! most of these will be oneoffs unless I find time to write more on one of them!
> 
> tags for this one: angst, coma, amnesia AU, Kat/Bella, sad times, probably a one-off
> 
> Characters:  
> Kat- a spitefire lesbian who is madly in love with Bella  
> Bella- a mtf trans gal who fell hard for Kat  
> Amber- Kat's sister, very no nonsense and hates assholes  
> Felicia- Amber's wife, ballsy and very angry most of the time

She didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there, waiting for Kat to wake up. It’d been long enough she’d dropped her wedding ring a total of five times, and lost the remote to the TV at least seventeen. She’d crocheted a total of six crappy scarves, and eaten most definitely a much higher number than it should have been of reese’s cups, and, and…

She wanted her to wake up so, so very badly. Bella missed her wife’s smile, her rough voice when Kat asked her if she wanted to kiss, as if it was still something she never thought she’d get to do.

She missed Kat’s way with colorful vocabulary when the oven caught on fire the last time she tried to make them an anniversary dinner. Bella had burst into laughter, Kat had actually burst into tears and they’d ordered chinese and had awesome sex the entire night.

She missed getting morning kisses on days when Kat had to leave early and come home late. She missed evening kisses when the night at the bar had been late and Bella had come home covered in spilt booze and who knew what else, Kat helping her out of her nasty clothes and into the bath tub.

Sighing, Bella wiped a stray tear away, the blanket edge in her hand crinkling as she glanced up to see if anything had changed.

The machines beeped steadily on. Kat’s eyes stayed closed, her chest moving slowly up and down in that same rhythm it had been since she’d gone to sleep. The burns on her face were the only things that had changed, slowly turning from a very angry purple to a very vivid pink. 

Bella felt warmth flood her chest as tears began to flow down her face, hiccuping through a sob as she gently took Kat’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the least burnt part.

She’d stay here as long as they’d let her, as long as she had to. Nothing was going to make her leave Kat’s side, not when it was possible she could wake up at any moment.

She was going to wake up. Bella knew it. She did.

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks, staining the pages as she went back to her book.

~.~

The hospital door slammed open, Bella startling awake to the sight of a muscled stomach standing right in front of her eyes. The smell of garlic and cheese invaded her nose, her stomach growling angrily at its harsh treatment.

It was that she didn’t want to eat, it was more that she’d forgotten that eating was something she was supposed to be doing.

Sheepishly, she glanced up, to find Amber glaring down at her with a severe anger. “So. The doctors said you haven’t left since she went to sleep.”

Bella shook her head, momentarily distracted by the sight of Felicia walking into the room with several boxes of what smelled like delicious pizza. She only noticed the card table that Amber was holding, the tall woman rolling her eyes as she helped Bella to her feet and over to the end of the bed. 

The table was set up, boxes set on top of it as Bella searched through them and grabbed out a thick slice of that good good pie. 

“Save a little for the rest of us, bitch.” Felicia snarked, Bella smiling apologetically as she continued eating. 

“Its so good.” She breathed. Living on hospital food was literally the worst, with cardboard bread and piles of unidentifiable mush that not even Mother Teresa would have eaten willingly.

Amber grinned, biting into her own slice, but as she glanced back behind Bella, her face dropped in shock. Bella stiffened, watching as Amber stood, dropping the piece of pizza on the table as she suddenly rushed back and Bella turned, expecting the worst…

Only to see Kat’s eyes, bloodshot but that beautiful golden brown, staring blearily up at her sister. Amber was crying, actually crying; Bella wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her cry openly.

Kat was looking around, seemingly confused, Amber turning to Bella and waving for her to come up and talk to her. 

Her wife was awake. Bella had never lost hope, had never let herself even consider the possibility that Kat might not wake up. She’d taken care of her as much as the nurses would let her, had read to her, sang to her, cried by her. 

But she was awake now. Growing more and more sure of her surroundings as Bella came forward, those sharp eyes lighting on her and widening and Bella had the widest smile on her face as she opened her mouth to greet her wife-

“Who the fuck is this guy?”

The words hit like a punch to the gut. Air forced its way from her lungs, Bella almost staggering a step back.

Amber looked surprised as well, a little flabbergasted, as she glanced between her sister and Bella. 

“That’s… that’s Bella? Your wife?”

Kat looked both angry and confused. “I’m not married. I wouldn’t have married some dude, c’mon Amber, who is that?” She looked like she was getting more and more aggravated as no answer came forth, but none of the others in the room could even think of where to start.

Amber’s face was falling somewhere between sorrow and confusion, but Bella had heard enough.

“You don’t remember me? At all?” Her voice was small. Tired. Oh so tired.

Kat scowled at her. “No, so you better get on with the explanations of what the fuck happened, or I’m kicking someones’ ass.”

Bella laughed, the sound broken. Kat was Kat, same as always, rude and crude and full of chaotic energy.

But Bella… didn’t matter enough to be remembered.

Didn’t matter enough to be believed. 

Didn’t matter enough to be loved, not by the one Bella had given her very soul to. 

Turning on her foot, Bella ran past a still shell shocked Felicia, tears streaming down her face for the last time, and fled from the room.

She only noticed that she’d left her wedding ring behind when she arrived home, sitting in her car with the windows down, sobs ripping through her as she tried to comprehend what the fuck they were going to do now.


	2. Faithfully (Tab/Wally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just need some hurt/comfort slice of life
> 
> tags: economic anxiety, Tab/Wally, mild angst, hurt/comfort, fluff
> 
> characters:  
> Tab- a nonbinary lad from the deep South, is very anxious   
> Wallace- a man from the Northwest, married to Tab and adores them  
> Clarity- their headstrong daughter
> 
> enjoy :D

Tab was… tired, when they finally got home. Putting it lightly, at least; if they were being more honest they’d admit that they’d very nearly passed out on the highway back. Back to the small town they bought a tiny house with Wally in. 

Clarity would be in bed by now. Wally would have picked her up from school, taken her home and given her one of the snacks that Tab always made too early in the morning, before they left for work.

Ants on a log with extra thick peanut butter, creamy because Clarity wouldn’t eat any other kind. That was what they’d set out today, that and a note to make sure to give their kid some milk with it, since Clarity had a bit of an issue still with eating peanut butter and would need something to wash it down with.

Wally would have popped open a mini bag of fritos and eaten with her, just for the solidarity of it. Maybe even drank a glass of milk with her, even though he hated the stuff plain.

Well, perhaps he’d made them both strawberry flavored milk. He always did that when Tab wasn’t around to make sure they didn’t.

After that was homework time, then chores. Their kid was a math whiz, but Wally would have had to help her with her english work. Science wasn’t that big of a deal, even if Clarity didn’t really like it all that much, said she found it boring.

Wally always loved watching TV specials about science, whether it be the creatures of the ocean, the plants of the rainforests, or the skies far above them. He never understood how they’d had a kid who didn’t really care about those things; Tab had been too guilty to come out and admit to the fault.

Chores were simple: clean anything up that didn’t belong on the floor. Wash any dishes that were made from their snack. And make sure all dirty laundry was in the utility room to be washed that weekend, when Tab and Wally were both home long enough to take care of it.

After everything work related was done, it was nearly time for bed. Supper was eaten at least two hours ahead of time, something small and light on the nights that Tab wasn’t home to cook seeing as how Wally could burn air. Clarity was learning, slow and steady, but her abilities extended somewhere around pancakes and scrambled eggs. Incidentally, that was often what they ate for dinner.

Tab rested their head on the steering wheel, willing themselves to not fall asleep where they sat. Wally would be waiting upstairs, either playing some random game on their computer or reading a book in their bed, waiting on them to come up and take a shower and rest, finally rest.

The battle with sleep was lost only for a few minutes, long enough for Tab to startle as a few knocks sounded on the window of the car. They glanced up, guilty, and Wally smiled down at them.

“Think you can make it inside? Or do you need some help?” Wally asked, the kindness in his voice nearly too much to bear when Tab was working so hard to make things work.

“I’m gonna try.” They said, determined, but a single step out of the car and they nearly bowled over, Wally laughing quietly as he lifted them up and into his arms.

“Well, now you tried. Let’s get upstairs, sweetheart.” 

Tab rested against his chest as he carried them inside and, true to his word, upstairs, the door kicked shut behind them as he set them gently down on the closed toilet. Tab waved him off when he gestured for the shower, gently peeling off their clothes and handing them to him to be put in the baskets downstairs. 

They got in the shower easy enough, but standing proved to be a bit of an issue. Sitting on the ledge, Tab hurried through their routine, scrubbing and rinsing away the filth and sweat and grime of working in a factory. 

It was difficult, finding a job that would hire them. Wally, he applied for the nearest construction job he could find and because of his size and history, was hired on almost immediately. It didn’t pay great, most months, but it got them through the toughest times.

Tab had finally found a job at a wood working factory, one that shaped and sanded and sent the finished products off to be sold by big corporations. It was back breaking work, Tab only adept at it because of their experience back home working with wood deep in the southern hills of Tennessee. It was the one gift their father had given them, back then. But even now they only made enough money to get them by week after week. 

It didn’t pay enough for fancy things like video game systems and the shiny new stuff that Clarity saw her friends with at school.

But they made do. 

Tab hurried a little faster as a knock came at the door, Wally stepping in just as the’d wrapped themselves in a towel. 

“Ready for bed yet, babe?” he asked, Tab nodded as they yawned.

“Always.” 

Wally chuckled, leading Tab out of the bathroom with one hand on their back, to their bedroom where a soft pair of pajamas was waiting on the bed. Tab sighed gratefully and got dressed as quickly as their aching body would let them.

It was only a few minutes before they were both in bed, covered to their chins, Wally holding Tab to his chest as they leaned up to kiss him gently. Wally grinned, kissing them back, hand tousling in their hair before he sighed and let them go, pulling them closer and drifting into a deep sleep.

Tab laid awake long enough to listen for Clarity’s door to open and shut, the small pitter-patter of socked feet coming down the hall and into their bedroom. They watched their daughter climb into bed, her own favorite blanket tucked carefully around herself as she curled into Tab’s back.

“Night Renny.” Clarity whispered, before falling back to sleep with a little snore. Tab couldn’t help but take a deep breath in, relief and affection welling in their chest as they cuddled further into the warmth of their two favorite people.

“Good night, sweetpie.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed my stories, consider leaving a comment saying something like "hey i liked this!!" and I'll know to write more ^^
> 
> I'm gonna write more anyways but yeah lol comments always help!!


End file.
